The present invention relates to devices, systems, methods, and media for detecting, indexing, and comparing video signals from a video display in a background scene using a camera-enabled device.
With the advent of interactive multimedia, social networking, and the widespread proliferation of camera-enabled smartphones and other mobile devices, consumers of electronic devices have sought new ways to share their daily experiences with their contacts (e.g., friends, relatives, and business associates) using technology. Tweeting and blogging, as well as multi-user online games and forums, are a few examples of these.
To keep up with this trend, digital-content publishers and mobile-device manufacturers have been looking for means to combine integrative platforms into traditional media (e.g., music, radio, and television) distribution and access. In the area of televised content, online TV guides and interfaces for scheduling a user's viewing preferences are common. However, sharing one's current TV viewing activity is still limited by the fact that the user has to make some keyboard or touch-panel entries in order for a device to know what he/she is watching.
It would be desirable to have devices, systems, methods, and media for detecting, indexing, and comparing video signals from a video display in a background scene using a camera-enabled device. Such systems, methods, and media would, inter alia, overcome the limitations mentioned above.